Dyskusja użytkownika:DARNOK 2
Utwórz sobie strone użytkownika to ja rozbydujemy. na razie ja tylko cos napisałem.Ten co nie ma czasu 14:35, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) No rozkręćmy tę wikię!Ten co nie ma czasu 18:40, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) No racja!--Matuśek 19:03, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na dyskusję Amaka!DARNOK 2 19:04, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Śpisz?--Matuśek 19:45, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) NIe.DARNOK 2 19:46, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Jak przysyłać fotki?Bym przysłał z EB?Jak pozwolicie?--Matuśek 19:49, paź 11, 2009 (UTC)spisz? NIE!!!(śpię).Co do fotek jutro cie nauczę dobra?DARNOK 2 19:50, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Zróbmy,jakieś szablony!--Matuśek 19:51, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) czemu nie robisz?--Matuśek 19:57, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Za pare minut kończę!Spisz?--Matuśek 19:57, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Napewno spisz!--Matuśek 19:59, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Konczę,wszyscy poszli spać a ja tu jak durny siedzę! --Matuśek 20:00, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) o_ODARNOK 2 16:03, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Tak śpię.<żart>bawiłem psa przepraszam.Wybacz,do jutra!DARNOK 2 20:01, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ej,jak stwożyź forum bo mi się nie udaję!--Matuśek 13:20, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) hey,mogę zmienić stronę główną?--Matuśek 13:44, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Nie tera.DARNOK 2 14:12, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) już miną termin!Przeciesz jest poniedziałek!--Matuśek 15:01, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Disio zajmuje się tym (jak jest za późno).DARNOK 2 15:37, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) 1.Nierozumiem!Disio jest na EB a to jest FBW! 2.A kiedy ma być zmieniana strona?--Matuśek 15:46, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) A mówiłeś o FBW!A ja myślałem o EB.Co do tej strony to Amak zdecyduje!DARNOK 2 15:51, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Hjeloł-Masło Elo.DARNOK 2 15:55, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) To gdzie on jest!Zróbmy forum:graf,artyk...i.t.p i tam powybieramy!--Matuśek 15:57, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jutro.PS Mam Cendoxa!!!DARNOK 2 15:58, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Nieźle,ej co z tym users list tam piszę ,że adminów jest uwaga o_O 1!--Matuśek 16:00, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jakie Users list???DARNOK 2 16:01, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Tej!http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy --Matuśek 16:03, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jak stwożtć na tej wiki forum?No wiesz te Gadki-szmatki,Forum:nasza wika?--Matuśek 16:05, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) zaraz kończę i do jutra mnie nie będzie!--Matuśek 16:05, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Czemu???DARNOK 2 16:06, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Siostra mnie z kompa zgania,lekcji nieodrobiłem-bo mało zadali!Jutro mamy dzień nauczyciela!Mamy klasówkę(z histy) i kartkówkę(z polaka)!Mówię wierszyk-długi!--Matuśek 16:08, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) To cześc!Życzę piątki...to znaczy szóstki xDDARNOK 2 16:10, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) xD.Dzięki,dobrze mi poszło!Spodziewam się 6.xD Ej kiedy zminiamy strone główną,bo ta wika zejdzie na psy!--Matuśek 13:18, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzisiaj! A kto zmienia?Moge ja z tobą?Zrobimy tak-ty grafe,ja artykół-a cytat się wymyśli(znaczy kto ma go wybrać!)!--Matuśek 13:23, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Mam pomysł na cytat!"Torturowałem go umysłowo.Widział straszna żeczy,cierpiał,czuł że każda jego cząstka cierpi osobno jakby zjadały go Scarabaxy.widział koszmary.Ja mu to zrobiłem i dokładnie to samo robię teraz z tobą Gelu."-Expret --DARNOK 2 13:28, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) główny artykół:Expert fota:thumb --Matuśek 14:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobre!DARNOK 2 14:26, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobra zróbmy tak:ty grafe ja arytkół i kończymy!--Matuśek 14:27, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Cycio!A ja atykół bo wiem więcej o exprecie!DARNOK 2 14:28, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobra ja cycio,ty arytkół a grfe może ja?--Matuśek 14:31, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Oki!DARNOK 2 14:31, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To robimy?--Matuśek 14:32, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) co?--Matuśek 14:34, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Jeżeli nie odpiszesz w ciągu minuty to wyłączam kompa!--Matuśek 14:41, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Odpisałem!DARNOK 2 14:43, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Robisz?Powiedz tak to zrobię cycio i galery!--Matuśek 14:44, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) 1.min--Matuśek 14:45, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Już biorę się do roboty!DARNOK 2 14:47, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok!jak skończysz to ja zacznę i ocenimy xD i koniec!--Matuśek 14:47, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem!DARNOK 2 14:50, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) hello,porobimy coś na tej wiki?Stworzymy forum artykół i.t.p--Matuśek 07:36, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie.PS Zrobiłem dobrą grafę?DARNOK 2 07:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czemu?No!Chodziło o Forum:Arytkół,GRafika,Cytat tam będziemy przeciesz głosować jak na EB--Matuśek 07:40, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zrobić artykół miny?--Matuśek 07:42, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Jakie miny?PS Nie.Jak my robimy to mamy element zaskoczenia!DARNOK 2 07:53, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie czytałeś mojego artykółu,link na mojej stronię,oni wjechali na Minę i pierdup!Zrobimy szablony?Ok!--Matuśek 07:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale po co miny a jak chcesz to rób!DARNOK 2 08:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Wkurzyłeś się namnię-zauważyłem ,że coraz bardziej mnię nie lubisz!--Matuśek 08:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ja cię lubię i to bardzo!Po prostu dzisiaj mam małego doła.DARNOK 2 08:05, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) xD,a myślisz ,że ja niemam.Misiunio zaprosził mnię na film,ale niemogę do niepo pojechać!psst:u ciebie pada śnieg?--Matuśek 08:09, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie.padał dzszcz i grad a tera wieje.DARNOK 2 08:10, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ej,Expert będzie miał powstanie przeciwko niemu.Wzyscy więźniowie ich zaatakują!--Matuśek 08:48, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) No to nie.Ale teraz stworzyłem artykuł Zintraz.DARNOK 2 08:51, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) ale,wyrają!--Matuśek 08:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Kto?DARNOK 2 09:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) No BoM wygra!--Matuśek 09:04, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Fiuuuu...Zostaniesz troche???DARNOK 2 09:06, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Myślę,o odejściu z EB.--Matuśek 15:20, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Co?Proszę cię!Nie rób tego!Czemu???Chcesz zostawić przyjaciół???--DARNOK 2 16:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Na odpowiedź czemu:Bo EB to jedno wielkie klepowisko.Mam dość EB i osoby która od początku mnie chce z tamtąc wcenzurać! Chcsz zostawić swojich przyjaciół:Przyjaciół?Do kogo ty mówisz Darnok?Ty,Vox,Amak,Misiunio,Gormi,Disio to jedyni kumple,a przeciesz jesteście tu!A ty będe zaglądal! Czy napewno?:Nie,nie napewno!Myślę na tym!Ale jest tak:85% tak,nie=15% Napisał--Matuśek 16:12, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) czemu???DARNOK 2 16:14, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Po długi namyślaniach: Zostanę:13% Odejdę:87% --Matuśek 17:00, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) no nie strasz!!!Zrozpaczony 17:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Żartujesz prawda?DARNOK 2 17:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Do DARNOKA 2:NIe,nie żartuję!To jest prawda,jeżeli kłamiem sam wykastróję mojego awatra!--Matuśek 17:19, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Do Amaka:Nie straszę was,mówię prawdę taki jest mniej więcej bilans. Matuśek odchodzi z EB Tu piszcie co otym sądzicie!Namawiajcie mnię i odradzajcię!--Matuśek 17:19, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Reporter podchozi do Matuska: dlaczego chce pan odejsc?Zrozpaczony 17:20, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ja wolę to: Czy Matuśek ma odejść? Tak!Do dupy z nim! Nieeee!Zostań przyjacielu --DARNOK 2 17:23, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) -Zostałem tam wiele razy upokorzony,jest to wielkie dupowisko,gdzie rosną spamerzy,Mam tam przyjaciół ale to zamało!Oczywićcie będe tam zaglądał jako IP,ale niebęde tam pisał.--Matuśek 17:25, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Przez kogo upokorzony?DARNOK 2 17:26, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Właśnie? A będziesz na tej wiki?Zrozpaczony 17:29, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nietwoja sprawa DARNOK!--Matuśek 17:30, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) I twoja też Amak.Zobaczy się!--Matuśek 17:30, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) co jesteś taki podenerwowany? Zróbmy tak jak przeczytamy to wykasujemy! No to odchodzisz też z mojej wiki?Zrozpaczony 17:33, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Uważaj bo znowu dostaniesz ochrzan amak!ktoś tu się dąsa!DARNOK 2 17:34, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czas miną!--Matuśek 17:35, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niewiem,może zostanę ,ale bionicle są niedlamnie jestem nanie zaduży mam 13 lat o_O Mnie też stworek dręczył!Lecz go olewam a gurcio co zrobił?DARNOK 2 17:38, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Kopaka nuva ma 16 lat i lubi bionicle!Zrozpaczony 17:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) A matuśek 13 i nie lubi!DARNOK 2 17:39, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) 1.Nietwoja sprawa!Niemieszaj się,po prostu się wyrejerstruję i git,mam w dupię wszystkich i mnie dupa obchodzi sapam na tamtej wiki! 2.Mówiłem ,że rozmyślam o odejśćiu z bionicli! A o odejściu z EB to: Odejdę:89% Zostanę:11% 3.Tutaj morzemy pisać co chcemy bo jak tu wejdzię a ja się wyrejerstruję z EB to dostanię stworek muchomorek opierprz na zawszę!--Matuśek 17:40, paź 14, 2009 (UTC)